I can be myself now finally
by muffin-stealing-ninja
Summary: This will be a DALTON fic, My first fic. roller coaster of emotions featuring our favorite two boys. WARNING: self harm in earlier chapters but things will turn out dandy. Plus things may heat up later on depends how nice you are, I'm joking please R&R
1. flashback

**So first chapter of my first ever fic. Welcome to my roller coaster ride of Klaine, this story will have its ups and downs and side stories and what not. Please be nice this is like the first ever time I've let people see what I write and I'm kind of self conscious about it **

**thanks for reading **

**I don't own Glee…if I did Wes and David would be together.**

**Ohhh and if my lingo's different to yours deal with it. I'm from New Zealand and some words are different, or so I'm told, **

**KIA ORA. That means hi and thank you in Maori.**

Chapter One: 'Flash Back'

And in that small little office his world stopped spinning, the nightmares he's been having for days are now coming true. Karofsky was coming back to school next week. He wanted to let out his anger, he wanted so desperately to punch something, to scream at the principal but he just sat there next to his father holding back hot anger tears. It seemed cruel that the world gave him two weeks of happiness and then steal it all back.

Walking down the hall to the choir room it really hit him, this would be the last time that he would be safe walking through the school's hallways. His cuts and bruises have only just started to heal from the harassment that the neanderthal had given him, and now in some awful twist of fate, he was coming back.

He hadn't told a soul (save for Blaine) about what had happened that afternoon in the lockers room. He had been too shocked.

Xx THIS IS A FLASHBACK POOF xX

He had never been so shock and so god dam scared in this whole life, after being shoved into his locker for what seemed like the millionth time he finally reacted. Taking Blaine's advice he after his attacked and followed him into the locker room. What happened next he did not expect, he was shoved up against the red metal lockers he closed his eyes awaiting the pain that would come from the raised fist of karofsky. The next thing he felt were rough lips smashed into his. Thoroughly repulsed by this Kurt push him away and broke down thinking 'this cannot be happening'. Straight after that happened he bolted straight to his car, locked himself inside and hastily sent a text to Blaine.

Kurt:

'ned u Cofee shp ASAP!' -K

XxBlaine's roomxX

It was Blaine's free period when he got the text. He frowned at the message. Kurt never texts during his classes. Ever. He checked the time on his phone 1:15. Blaine was concerned.

Blaine:

'On my way, are you okay? You like never text during school...are you sick or something?' -B

Kurt replied instantly.

Kurt:

'ill explain evryting when i c u hope im nt dragging u away from any important Warbler stuff? C u soon x.' -K

Blaine got off his bed and put his shoes on.

"And where do you think you are you going, Mr. Anderson?" Asked Wes, Blaine's roommate.

"I have to go to see Kurt, somethings wrong he sent me a text saying he needs me like ASAP. And I'm actually really worried, his texts barley make sense and you know him, he has impeccable grammar something has got to be really, really wrong"

Blaine frowned even further as he spoke to Wes.

"Hey, it's okay, go, I'll tell Miss Lynch that your not feeling well for last period and the Warblers will understand, just leave it to me man."

Wes smiled at one of his best friends, as he dashed out of the door.

An hour later he was at the coffee shop. It was a cute little place, not only was the coffee excellent, they had cute little booths in the corner for extra privacy. He found Kurt in the usual spot, the one tucked neatly into the back corner. There he had two coffees perched neatly on the table already. Blaine's smile turned into a horrified expression. Kurt was shaking violently. Eyes red and puffy, staring off out the window, desperately fighting tears.

"Kurt", Blaine whispered softly as he slid into the bench next to the brunette boy.

Kurt snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. Blaine's heart broke when Kurt turned and made eye contact with him, never had Blaine witnessed so much terror in the younger boys eyes. That's all it took, one look and Kurt was crying silently into his shoulder. The older boy put an arm securely around his waist holding him firmly as he cried.

"I got you," he said over and over.

"You're safe".

Eventually Kurt sat up and faced the wall again.

Blaine kept his arm around him. "Kurt...what happened?" he asked softly.

"He-he kiss-ss-ed me" the younger boy whispered.

"He shoved me into my locker causing this..."he held out his arm with a very ugly cut. "And I-I-I got mad, so I followed him into the gym lockers 'demanding to-to know what his problem was, I thought he was going to punch me"

Kurt briefly glanced at Blaine, his blue eyes piercing his, as Kurt glanced away and continued. "The look in his eyes." Kurt shuddered. "I've never been so damn scared in my whole life," Blaine pulled Kurt closer to his side and nodded for him to keep going, "And then all of a sudden I was pushed up against the locker and he was kissing me."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so, so sorry" Kurt looked at him with questioning eyes.

"This is all my fault, I told you to stand up to him, it looks like 'courage' only found us a extremely bad closet case"

Kurt stared at him, eyes wide with shock "Blaine Anderson..."

he locked into Kurt's stern gaze.

"It is anything but your fault, you are the only one who gives a crap about me," Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt shushed him with his finger

"Blaine I know I have the Glee club and my dad but, they see what I go through everyday and how this is affecting me, they know I'm not myself, and still they do nothing, but you. You're different I can just open up to you and I know you listen, I know you care" He locked eyes with Blaine eyes "I can see it in your eyes, and that's such a huge comfort in itself, no one really gets me like you do."

The older boy was not expecting that, he stared down at Kurt, who now had his eyes closed and his head resting on Blaine shoulder, and Blaine murmured softly. "I'll always be here for you Kurt, no matter what."

Xx time warp TO THE FUTURE xX

He was sitting in the corner of the choir room with Mercedes when Mr. Shue walked in, he could tell from the look Mr. Shue had given him that he knew that Karofsky's return , Kurt pleaded with his eyes telling Mr. Shue not to tell anyone and he seemed to understand.

"Okay guys sectionals are in a few weeks what songs do you think we should maybe do?"

And of course Rachel Berry was the first one to speak. _**(A/N WHAT A SUPRISE))**_

"Let's Do Run Joey Run"

The rest of the Glee club groaned and face palmed and Sue Sylvester being who she is **(Which in her case was fabulous)** walked past the door then and just said "Over my dead body" then continued to her office.

The entire New Directions laughed and cheered at Sue's comment causing Rachel to storm out of the room like the diva she is.

"Okay, anyone else got any ideas?" Mr. Shue asked, and everyone was surprised when Brit started talking.

"Well, what if we did a dance number. Because I don't think its fair that mike cant sing so he's always in the background and is not just about singing, its about stage performance as well, I think that everyone should get a turn to shine" she said, as Artie took her hand a gently squeezed it.

"Not a bad idea Britt" Said Mr. Shue, "Not a bad idea at all."


	2. stupid move and a helping hand

**A/N so this was two chapter but I put them together because I can.**

**I do not own glee, if I did the warblers would be in every episode that was/is ever made**

**WOMBO!**

'Stupid Move & a helping hand'

It was Friday night, normally Kurt would be out being a diva with his best friend Mercedes but tonight she was at a family party, so Kurt had nothing to do. His dad and Carole would be gone until Sunday, they had gone away for their one month anniversary after surprisingly winning the lottery. And in his parents absence, Finn had jumped to the opportunity to spend the night at Rachel's.

So he was home alone for the weekend, Kurt was in the kitchen making dinner for himself even though he wasn't hungry. He kept thinking about what was going to happen on Monday, with Karofsky. There was no doubt in his mind that the harassment was far from over, but now it was going to be as twice as bad.

Kurt really didn't want to think about that, so he continued to cut his tomato at this point, he really needed a distraction, and fast. His mind wandered from his bully to his Glee club and how they just watch him get pushed into lockers at school, 'Wrong move' he told himself.

Nothing was helping his feelings at the moment. Not even Blaine, he hadn't replied to his texts that he sent to him for a good three hour ago.

Feeling vulnerable he sighed and closed his eyes trying to fight the tears away, why was it always him, nothing good ever happened to him even when he was himself. Nothing good ever happened.

And that was it. The tears escaped, hot anger fulled tears. He fell to the floor with the stupid knife in his hand, a sob escaped his lips as he brought his knees to his chest, then a second thought came to him. "I need a distraction, even if it is painful and pathetic, and a really stupid move"

Self harm he'd never thought about it before. And right now, that knife started to look really friendly.

Slowly he took the knife to his left wrist and pressed down, he shut his eyes lightly and swept the knife across the pale skin when he looked down at his wrist there was a white line but no blood and it didn't really hurt so he tried again and again the tears welling up as the pain finally hit him like a cinder block to the face, as he smiled to himself resting his head against one of the wooden cupboards.

Something hot and wet was dripping onto his knee and Kurt looked down to the floor,

he frowned.

That's a lot of blood, he thought to himself, growing paler by the second.

Then the pale boy finally came to his senses

"What have I done" He Breathed.

Deciding that his jeans were already ruined by his blood he presses his wrist down onto the fabric to try and get rid of the blood so he could see how deep the cuts were.

To his relief, he decided that none of them were stitch worthy, thank Gaga!

He got up without hesitation and then he realized exactly how painful his decision was and grimaced as he felt the blood run down his arm.

how the fuck was he going to make this stop?

Grabbing a wad of tissues he placed them over the cuts wincing in pain.

Walking into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror.

His hair was a mess, there were dark circles under his puffy red eyes and he looked deathly pale, his mere reflection made him want to cry. How did he let himself become this way? How had no one stopped him?

As he was staring at himself in the mirror he almost didn't hear his phone ringing from in his pocket. Kurt's eyes bugled as he recognized the ringtone, as he himself set that tone the day he met the dark haired boy, Fucking Teenage Dream.

Slowly he took the phone out of his pocket with his good hand (the other was in the sink) and took the call putting the phone to his ear, letting out a small sigh of relief when he heard Blaine's beautiful voice.

"Hey Kurt, sorry I didn't reply to your texts, I was at my Aunt Priscilla's for dinner, she lives like just a block from you, so what's up?"...

Kurt said nothing his breath became shaky, eyes wide as he finally clicked "What have I done to myself?"

"Kurt..Hey are you okay? I'm getting really worried" Concern flooded his voice and that broke Kurt to tears again, but this time he was breathlessly sobbing.

"B-b-blaine" he choked out "I may or may not have done something...really...fucking stupid" He was almost hysterical at this point.

"Kurt! Is Finn home? Where is Finn, Kurt?" Blaine knew that Carole and Burt had gone away, and his heart lurched at the thought of what trouble the boy on the other end of the line could be in.

"N-no, He's staying at Rachel for the weekend" Kurt answered softly.

"So your home alone?"

"Yes"

"Kurt, what did you do?"

Kurt didn't answer, he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"I'm coming over now, I'll be there in five, don't worry, no, don't move" he said as he hung up and sped towards his car, all the way to Kurt's.

Xx VROOM xX

Blaine pulled into the drive way, Kurt hadn't burnt the house down, this was taken as a good sign. He killed the engine and jumped out of the car and ran up the front steps, locking the car via remote, as he opened the door without knocking.

"Kurt!" he shouted from the doorway looking around, searching for any sign of his friend.

"Down here" he responded.

Sighing he closed the door and made his way down the stairs to the basement, to Kurt's bedroom.

He'd been there a few times so he knew his way around. When he entered Kurt's room he noticed the lights were off, odd he thought, but the was just a slither of light escaping from the bottom of Kurt's downstairs bathroom door.

"Kurt?" he asked pushing the door open, and stepping into the light.

"I'm sooooo stupid, why oh why did I do it, I'm such an idiot"

The pale boy was sitting curled up on the white tilled floor with his head against his forearm which was resting on his knees, his right arm clutching his left arm desperately.

He hadn't noticed Blaine yet, so Blaine knelt down in front of him.

Blaine instantly noticing the blood on the floor. Red rubies, several of them, glistening in the light.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Kurt?" he said again putting a hand on his elbow.

He looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"I-I didn't know w-what I-I was doing, It ju-just happened, I don't kn-know what came o-over me.." he cried.

Blaine's heart ached, the boy he was madly in love with, looked like a mess.

"Hey, Kurt, It's okay, what did you do?" he asked.

The pale put his head back on his arm but held out his cut arm to Blaine, the one that was poorly wrapped in a towel.

Blaine took the towel off and looked down at Kurt wrist there were eight cuts, the absence of the towel and added pressure had caused little beads of blood to form again.

Without a word, Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and sat him down on the toilet.

Kurt kept his head down as Blaine moved around the bathroom. After a moment he came back and knelt in front of Kurt and took his bleeding arm.

Kurt watched him work as he disinfected and bandage the wounds. Carefully wrapping the bandage as to not cause any more pain for Kurt.

When he was done, he put a finger under Kurt's chin and slowly lifted his gaze to meet his.

"Have yo had any dinner?" he asked ,Kurt shook his head. "Are you hungry?" he patiently asked again.

Now Kurt was thinking more rationally. "Yeah."

The older boy held out his hand for Kurt, he pulled him out of the bathroom, flicking the lights on with a flourish in the bedroom. "Okay, you choose a movie, and I'll order pizza" he said

"Vegetarian?" Kurt asked shyly. "Of course honey" he smiled, squeezing his hand before walking up the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurt asked with a look of terror in his eyes, he did not want to be alone.

"I left my phone in my car, and I need to get my bag, because there is no way I am leaving you here all by yourself all weekend"

he sighed and continued walking "I'll be right back, I promise"

Kurt smiled up at him and as Blaine was about to walk out of the door Kurt said "Blaine"

he turned on the spot to look at the pale boy,

"Thank-you" he said and then turned to choose a movie.

Walking out to his car he had so many thoughts jumping around in his head.

"Why did he do it, it's so unlike Kurt, something has got to be very wrong here".

He had his suspicions about what got Kurt so upset and terrified, but he shook them off and told himself

"Kurt will tell me when he is ready"

Sighing he retrieved his bag and phone, calling for the pizza on the way back up to the house.

Upon entering the front door, he could hear Kurt's voice coming from the kitchen, Blaine recognized the song at once he silently sauntered to the doorway of the kitchen.

_My hands are cold_

_my bodies numb_

_I'm still in shock_

_what have you done?_

Kurt was cleaning something in the sink, his back to the door so he had no idea that Blaine was watching him.

_My head is pounding_

_my vision is blurred_

_your mouth is moving, I don't hear the words._

_And it hurts so bad_

_that I search my skin_

_for the entry point_

_where love went in_

_and ricochet and_

_bounced around_

_and left a hole_

_when you walked out._

Blaine listened to Kurt's voice, he always sounded good, but something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_I'm falling through the doors_

_of the emergency room_

_can anybody help me with_

_these exit wounds_

_I don't know how much more love_

_this heart can loose_

_and I'm dying, dying from these_

_exit wounds._

The raw emotion that Kurt was singing with the anger and sorrow in his voice made Blaine want to just take his hand and tell him that everything would be alright.

_The marks of battle_

_they still feel raw_

_a million pieces of me_

_on the floor_

_I"m damaged goods_

_for all to see_

_now who would ever_

_want to be with me._

Kurt had the knife in his hand, and a bottle of bleach in the other. Pouring shit loads of the stuff over the knife and down the drain. His silent tears mixing with the chemicals.

_I've got all the baggage_

_and drink the pills_

_yeah this is living_

_but without the will_

_I'm blacking out_

_I'm shutting down_

_you left a hole when_

_you walked out._

Kurt sang one more line softly, as he gave up on the task he was doing.

_When their leaving, the scars you're keeping._

He turned and found Blaine staring at him. Feeling self-conscious about his puffy red eyes, he looked down, taking in every detail of the floor.

"The pizza will be here in twenty minutes" the older boy said stepping into the kitchen, Kurt just nodded and remained leaning against the bench. Blaine walked up to him, taking Kurt's good hand in his.

Kurt looked up as Blaine pulled the smaller boy into a strong secure hug.

"I want you to promise me that whenever you're feeling like this, you will call me, I don't care what time, wherever you are, I will come, and be here for you. I will hold you when you cry, I will hold your hand, when you talk about about something painful to remember, I will give you all of the best advice I can give. And I will always try to make you smile, even when you feel like giving up. Can you promise me that, Kurt?" he asked in a soft voice that sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt choked back a sob and pulled away a tiny bit to look Blaine in the eyes.

"Yeah, I promise" he sniffed and leaned back into the hug.

"Good, now how about a coffee to go with our pizza?" Blaine asked, with a smile on his face.

"Blaine, with the amount of coffee that you drink, do you like ever sleep?"

Kurt asked with a grin creeping its way onto his face as he set to work.

"And there's the Kurt I know" Blaine responded and sat on a stool and watched the boy he loved make his favorite beverage.

**A/N:things get happier I swear! in the next chapter Disney movies popcorn Wes and David and coffee deprived sleepy Kurt.**


	3. distractions

**A/N I don't own glee... *sniff* if I did there would be a season of everyone hanging out over summer, CAN I GET A ROAD TRIP? yeah, no? Okay I'll just write it into my story then... oh if you have any ideas or anything please don't be shy sometimes I get stuck and don't know what to do hahaha... yeah...**

_**Snorlax **_

'Distractions'

The T.V in Kurt's basement room was blasting out 'The sound of music' and both boys were singing along with Maria and the Von Trapp family.

They were sitting on Kurt's bed, resting against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder. Both trying to ignore the way the simple touch gave both boys butterflies.

As the movie went on Kurt sighed and turned the volume down, Blaine gave him a questioning look.

"Blaine" Kurt said, looking down and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"I don't know what to do" he admitted "I'm terrified, today was a nightmare and it's only going to get worse from here on in."

His eyes were stinging as he looked up to meet Blaine's gaze.

"Karofsky's expulsion was repealed, he's coming back on Monday, and it feels like no one gives a damn, and I don't want to have to put up with this shit anymore" Kurt whispered.

"How could they just let him back after everything he's done to you?" Blaine exploded, shocked and appalled that a school would do nothing against a bullying problem like this, but he also felt pained for his best friend 'no one should have to go through this on a daily basis' he thought

Kurt chuckled darkly "Well apparently cause 'No one' has seen him bullying me, in other words, they have no proof, and therefore assume I'm making it up"

He took Kurt's hand as he was talking giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Is this the reason you..." Blaine trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Kurt understood.

"Partly, I was told this morning about Karofsky and then for the rest of the day I barely spoke to anyone, and the worst part is.."Kurt started to tear up again

"Nobody seems to notice, not even Mercedes. I thought that maybe this time that even just one person would notice, take the time out to say "are you okay" and actually mean it. So that I wouldn't have to go and make a scene. Blaine, I feel like I am standing in the crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up"

"A Titanic quote, really?" Blaine chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with quoting movies with Celine Dion singing at the end and when Leonardo Dicaprio plays the main character" Kurt playfully shoved Blaine on the shoulder and both boys laughed.

"um Kurt, when on Sunday do your parents come back?" Blaine asked.

"Sunday afternoon, uh...why?" Kurt gazed to Blaine.

"And Finn's staying at Rachel's till then?"

"Yeah, she's making a big deal about our glee assignment this week" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whats with all of the questions Mr. Anderson?"

"Well you're going to be home by yourself all weekend and look what happened before I came. I don't want you to be alone, especially with an emotion range such as yours"

Kurt was about to protest but the curly haired boy continued his rant.

"I'm meant to be having a movie night in my dorm room with Wes and David tomorrow night, and they're heading out this way tomorrow morning to visit some family, so I was wondering.."

Blaine put on his puppy dog face.

"Could, could they come over here and have the movie night with you, cos you really need the distraction and who would be a better distraction than me and the boys" Blaine and Kurt laughed thinking about the two boys.

"I swear they're gay for each other" Kurt giggled, and Blaine nodded in a agreement.

"So...what do you think?" he asked.

"What kind of movies?" Blaine went red at this.

"Well it was my turn to pick this week, and well, don't judge me okay..." Kurt's eyes went wide. What in Gaga's name could he be talking about, he thought.

"Classic Disney movies" Blaine admitted sheepishly, looking at the big grin that was now on Kurt's face.

"Are you serious, Disney movies? Blaine, I do believe you are the most amazing person I have ever met!" Kurt got off of his bed and took the now finished musical out of the DVD player and put the case back in it's original place.

Blaine blushed even more. "uhh...yeah I love Disney movies and" Blaine smirked "you're pretty awesome yourself"

Kurt blushed and then said, "Well...you're going to practically be in love with me when you see these"

Kurt opened a cupboard and revealed his complete Disney movie collection, Blaine sat up stunned. Kurt looked back to the awe struck Blaine with a smirk on his face.

"Stop drooling Anderson, they are only DVD's!" Kurt said, shutting the cupboard. "I have every single classic Disney movie that there ever was and is, and I kinda haven't watched them in years...so..."

Kurt went back to his bed and snuggled into his comforter, "Bring on the madness".

Kurt smiled sleepily up at the boy he was crushing on, bad.

"Thanks Kurt" Blaine said climbing under the covers also. "I'll tell Wesley and David tomorrow morning".

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt slept in late on Saturday morning and woke to find his bed empty and a strange smell coming from upstairs.

"What in the world?" sleepy Kurt yawned and stretched unwillingly untangling himself from his blanket and made his way up the stairs.

Nothing could have prepared the boy for the scene he was about to witness.

He walked into the kitchen to find two boys hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen while David was standing by the oven trying to control a saucepan which was putting up a fight.

"Turn the heat off" Wes yelled.

"I don't know how, this oven is weird" David all but shrieked back to his best friend.

"I think we put in too much kettle corn in the saucepan" Blaine giggled. None of the boys had noticed the half asleep boy in the doorway.

"IT"S GUNNA BLOW!" David yelled and ran to where his two best friends were taking shelter already and joined them.

Moments later the the top of the oven floor around the oven was covered in popcorn.

Kurt walked into the kitchen then in a fit of giggles, turned off the stove and turned to the three boys with a wicked grin on his face.

"What may I ask were you trying to make, because it doesn't look much like popcorn?"

Kurt yawned again. Turning around to make himself a coffee. "Well we were trying to-" David was cut off by a squealing sound.

Kurt turned to glare at the three boys. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY COFFEE?" He shrieked.

"There wasn't that much left in the first place" Blaine said moving closer to Kurt. "we didn't think you would care, its only coffee" David said leaning over the counter. Kurt's eyes widened at this 'didn't think I would care' & 'only coffee' he was about to argue when he was interrupted.

"Do you really need coffee?" Wes asked. "Can't you have tea instead?"

Kurt gave them a look that would kill before turning to Blaine and throwing his arms around his neck.

Blaine was surprised by the boy who was now nuzzling his neck. "How'm I meant to think without coffee!" Kurt all but whined into Blaine.

Wes and David were making rude gestures to Blaine as he hugged the younger boy, Blaine returned the gestures with his middle finger and by saying:

"Wes and David would gladly go and get you some more"

Which Wes replied with:

"I'd love to my Blainey-bear but there's just one problem, my car is playing up and I don't really want to drive it unless I really need to. Sorry Kurtie" When Wes finished Kurt whined more.

"Blaaaiiinnneeeee, coffee, need, NOW!" Blaine chuckled at the boy hanging around his neck when David piped up.

"Well, you know Blainey could always let us borrow his car-?"

Blaine's eyes narrowed and darkened at the mere thought of the two hooligans driving his baby around the mean streets of Lima, Ohio.

"Tell you what, Wes and I will go and get you coffee and David will stay here with you is that okay?" Blaine asked the younger boy.

Kurt scrunched up his face and released Blaine, and said "Noooo, Blaaaiiinnneeee, I want yooou to stay with me, why can't Beavis and Butt-head drive your car?"

Wes and David who were silently laughing stopped giggling, at Kurt's insult.

Blaine smirked at the looks of horror on his two friends faces.

"Kurt, would you trust these two with your car?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt thought about this for a second.

"True , go take Wes I'll annoy David for a while"

"Should I be worried?" David said to Blaine who chuckled, grabbing for his keys. "terrified!" he responded and he and Wesley left.

David turned Kurt who was now sitting on the counter top playing with the bandage on his arm and yawning.

"Hey Kurt" David moved to sit on a stool, Kurt looked up at his friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not a morning person when I haven't had coffee" Kurt said.

"That's okay, I room with Wes, I completely understand. I hope you don't mind but, Blaine told us" Kurt looked down and his expression changed.

"What's it like at Dalton?" Kurt asked.

"I mean I've heard Blaine's story, but I want to know more."

David smiled at him, he could tell why Blaine liked this boy so much

Kurt was a keeper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Blainey-Bear, Kurtie Eh?" Wes slyly said.

Blaine turned scarlet instantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Wesley" Blaine retorted, pulling into Starbucks.

"Oh come on, you're pretty smitten over the little doll, you totally should have seen your face when he started hugging you. I swear if you two get anymore adorable while we're watching Disney movies today, I will vomit rainbows and puppies" Wes Snapped.

"Wesley, for such a high achiever, I would have thought that one of Dalton's finest students would be well aware that it is rather impossible for one to 'vomit rainbows and puppies' unless one is eating rainbows and puppies, and if that is indeed the case, I may have to report you, to the authorities" Blaine added.

Wes stood in line at Starbucks with his jaw almost on the floor, completely speechless.

Blaine impressed with himself placed the order and proceeded to pay.

Five minutes later the two left Starbucks with an armful of delicious hot coffee and head for the car.

"You should just tell Kurt how you feel though Blaine, Because David and I just want to get on with our lives with as little Katy Perry as possible..."

**A/N bromance at its finest I fully ship wevid if you can't tell. So yup hope you liked the chapter and what not.**

**Next time in "I can be myself now finally" **(fully just imagined myself reading that in a cool as TV voice)** Chaos endures over dinner _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ oh and the sing a song.**

**Thanks you people who have favorited my story, it means a lot please R&R**


	4. pepper party

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderfulness which is called glee :( if I did sue would kidnap Rachel and lock her in a cupboard for having an annoying voice :) I'm kidding I like Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>**

**'Pepper Party'**

The quartet were on their third Disney movie when Kurt decided that it was late enough to be dinner time, he got up and told the boys to keep watching 'The Little Mermaid' while he made dinner. When they offered to help, he threw them his 'bitch-please' face. "Remember this mornings pop-corn incident? I don't know why you didn't just use the microwave stuff?" The three boys laughed in unison and sang "We couldn't find it" to which Kurt face palmed.

An hour later the trio found themselves drawn to the kitchen by the smell of food.

Kurt had made meatballs and spaghetti.

The three boys stood in the doorway, mouths hanging open at the mountain of food the smallest boy had produced.

"Fooooooood!" Wes cheered

"What's with Dalton boys and drooling over everything?" Kurt asked, amused at the boys expressions.

"Not everything" they said in unison.

"When it's food, yes" David said.

"When it's movies, yes" Said Blaine.

"When It's kurt-" Blaine slapped his hand over Wes' mouth.

"-tians, no" David said quickly covering for his friend.

Kurt knew what was happening, but decided to play along.

"Hey! Some curtains are drool worthy" Kurt said innocently, slyly winking at David who caught on immediately and grinned.

"So grab a plate and eat your heart out" Kurt smirked.

Dinner progressed with the argument of what movie to watch next. David wanted Tarzan, Wes wanted Hercules and Kurt wanted Mulan. And Blaine wanted whatever Kurt did

After a while they came to an agreement to watch Hercules because they all liked the song in it.

Blaine reached over for the pepper shaker, and with a mouthful of pasta, he said:

"gneeds mowah pep-ah". But before Kurt could stop him, it was too late.

Evil pepper particles filled the air, and all hell broke loose.

Kurt Hummel let out a massive sneeze.

Which Startled Wes.

Which caused him to bump into David.

Which caused David to send his arms flailing into the air, sending a meatball flying across the table, on the floor and out the ranch-slider door.

"OH NO!" Wes exclaimed.

The room was filled with an eery silence.

There was a loud sob from David, before the Warbler broke into song:

On top of spaghetti,

all covered in cheese,

I lost my poor meatball,

When somebody sneezed.

David shot a dagger-filled glare at Kurt, who shot it right back at him.

It rolled across the table,

and onto the floor,

and then my poor meatball,

it rolled out the door!

The room filled with silence once more before all of the boys cracked up laughing at the incident that just unfolded before their eyes.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I've seen in a long time," Kurt said whilst fighting through another fit of giggles.

Wes and David looked at Kurt and said "That's the norm for Dalton"

"Wow" Kurt exclaimed getting up and going to the cupboard.

"Does Blaine even fit in there?" Kurt sniggered, Wes and David laughed and Blaine's mouth dropped open at Kurt's Sassy comment.

"Shesh, Kidding" Kurt said retrieving a packet of Red vines from on of the lower shelves.

Chairs scraping and footsteps were the last thing Kurt heard before he found himself on the floor with Wes and David on top of him trying to pry the Red vines out of his hands.

"Um..ow" Kurt said letting go of the Red vines, the two boys only just realizing what they had done.

"Shit, Kurt, Sorry" Wes said helping David off of the younger boy.

Kurt sat up in a daze and yelled "Bitches stole my Red vines!" The two boys laughed sheepishly pulling Kurt to his feet.

"Are you okay?" They asked, desperate for an answer.

"Give me a minute and I'll get back to you" Kurt said scrunching up his face as he took in a sharp breath inwards, and he turned on the spot and walked out of the room.

Wes and David turned with concerned eyes to Blaine. "Can you please go check on him" David asked "Did you see his face, I think we squished him." Wes stated.

"You guys need to remember that he doesn't go to Dalton let alone Taylor" Blaine said shaking his head as he left the room.

xxxxxxxxx

Blaine knocked on the door "Kurt it's me, can you open the door please" Kurt looked at his reflection in the mirror, his button up shirt open, his ribs were a little red and tender to the touch.

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine was worried.

Sighing, Kurt opened the door and let Blaine in, Blaine took one look at Kurt and his eyes instantly glazed over.

"Curtains huh?" Kurt mumbled to himself.

Clicking his fingers in Blaine's face "Uh earth to Blaine" Blaine instantly snapped out of his trance and looked at Kurt's face, keeping his eyes away from the boys chest.

"Sorry I was distracted".

Kurt's smirk transformed into a cute pout.

"Blaine, I think your mentally challenged friends bruised my ribs!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN i know its short but you will have 2+ updates from me within the next 3 days R&R Love you!**


	5. MorningMadness & BrotherlyConversations

**Look an update! YAY! So I still don't own Glee :( but if I did Kurt would get a solo in New Directions. **

**Enjoy Mutha Uckers :)**

**Chapter Five  
><strong>

**Morning Madness And Brotherly Conversations **

Finn crashed through the front door the next morning at around ten thirty, he walked into the lounge thinking 'odd Kurt's usually up by now'. He made his made his way down to their room and was shocked but wickedly amused at the sight before him.

David was asleep on the couch with his feet hanging off the end. Wes was on Finns bed, on top of the covers hugging the packet of red vines. Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's bed, Kurt was snuggled into Blaine's arms.

Finn holding back a laugh took out his Blackberry and snapped a photo and put a reminder on his phone to show Mercedes on Monday.

He then retreated up the stairs to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

Xxxxxx

Wes was the first one awake out of the boys he glanced over to Kurt's bed and put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from shouting something inappropriate.

He got up and silently woke David up, his eyes fluttered open and David gave his friend a questioning look, Wes just pointed towards Kurt and Blaine, eyes widening and a wicked grin spread on his face.

Instantly both boys had their phones out taking photos of the two, Doubled over laughing at the two, Wes looked at the time. "dude we should go soon its eleven and we have a warblers meeting at four and I kinda want to polish my gavel." David rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Lets wake Blaine up and watch his reaction to Kurtie in his arms." Wes sniggered.

"He is going to give us so much shit when we're back at school." David said.

He hadn't told his best friend about the conversation he had with Kurt about him maybe transferring to Dalton.

Wes crept up the side of the bed Blaine was on and softly shook him awake.

"hey Blainey bear." Wes cooed "Have a nice sleep?" David let out a giggle.

Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt in his arms, his heart skipped a beat and the blood rushed to his face "Oh." He murmured softly staying still so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy up.

"Really Blaine? 'Oh' is all you can say? You two were practically on top of one another in your unconscious state." Wes sniggered.

Blaine gave his friend a deadly look turning his attention back to the boy in his arms, He tried to stretch out a bit but instantly regretted it as Kurt stirred.

Wes and David had moved back to the couch to give the two some privacy.

To Blaine's surprise Kurt didn't open his eyes and shy away from him but snuggled in more burring his face in Blaine's Chest sighing contently, which made Blaine's heart do all kinda of flip tricks.

He pulled the angelic boy closer to him, Kurt's eyes fluttered open at that moment and an adorable smile spread across his face. "hi." he whispered still not moving away.

"You know I never took you for the cuddle type of person" Blaine all but cooed in his ear

"but I like this side of you, especially with your bed hair, I think its adorable." Blaine then ruffled Kurt's hair before there was a thud from the kitchen.

Everyone looked panicked by the sudden noise except Kurt who assumes that Finn's home, he gets out of bed, (much to Blaine's disgust) and went upstairs to see what kind of monstrosity his half brother was making.

walking into the kitchen he found Finn standing on a stood with his head in a cupboard.

"uh Finn? What are you looking for?" Kurt asked Looking up as his brother had popped around the door of the cupboard.

"Oh hey Kurt." Finn smiled slyly "I'm just looking for the Oreo's that mum bought last week, you haven't eaten them have you?" Finn asked Pouting at the thought of not having cookies to eat.

"I'm pretty sure there in the cupboard by the refrigerator." Kurt answered.

"Thanks dude!" Finn jumped off the stool hence the loud thud before and went to find his cookies.

"So... I walked into our room a while ago..." Kurt Froze remembering waking up in Blaine's arms, was he like that when Finn walked in?

"And there was a random in my bed , and on the couch..." Kurt sighed in relief maybe he didn't see them "Oh... and is Blaine like your boyfriend now?" Finn Smirked

Kurt went white, he had seen the two of them Oh No!

"Blaine's not my boyfriend." Kurt sighed softly.

Finn caught on "so you like him then?" he said sitting down on one of the breakfast stools with the cookies in his hand.

Kurt thought for a minute, there was no point lying about it he was pretty much in love with the boy.

Kurt sat down next to his brother taking a cookie. "I do, I really do" he admitted softly gazing at the counter top.

Finn took the way his brother shied away and turned in on himself "But?" Finn said helping Kurt along with his explanation

"But my whole life has been a whole lot of ugly coming from a never ending line of stupid. He gets me better than anyone else even Cedes, don't tell her I said that, but he means SO much to me. I'm scared I'll be too much for him, you know the way I can get." Kurt looked up to Finns gaze

"And all the time he's giving me mixed signals! Like this morning, but last week he was going on about some guy called Jeremiah_. Its just all very confusing_" Kurt huffed putting his head in his hands.

"And I thought girls were bad." Finn said to himself.

xxxxx

the boys ended up leaving just before lunch with David quickly grabbing Kurt's number without Blaine noticing so they could devise a plan without him finding out.

"Just talk to your dad and tell him that you don't feel safe, I'm sure he'll understand" David said/

"yeah okay, I will tonight. Thank you" Kurt smiled/

"Hey, don't mention it kay." clapping Kurt on the shoulder he got into his car and drove away leaving Kurt to say goodbye to Blaine.

"If you need anything, even just to talk to someone call me okay I don't care what time it is call me/" Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and whispered "I'm always here for you/"

they pulled apart and Blaine got in his car and rolled the window down. "i mean it." he said with a grin on his face.

"okay, okay." Kurt replied leaning on the door. "Thank you for everything." he said softly casting his eyes down.

"Hey, things will get better, I promise/" Blaine said trying to get the younger one's attention.

"I shall hold you to that Mr. Anderson, now you better get going if you want to make it back to Dalton for warbler practice." Kurt sniggered.

"text you later" Blaine smiled and drove off leaving Kurt smiling at the road shaking his head.

**A/N : in the next episode! Conversations with Papa-bear Burt, and we find out about Carole's brother Mwahahahaha **

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Peace out home dawgs! I shall try and update again today!**


	6. Because You Live

**HELLO! WONDERFUL PEOPLE! I HAVE CONSUMED TOO MUCH COFFEE!**

**Disclaimer I do not own glee :( if I did it would be on every night of the week!**

**enjoy**

**Chapter Six**

**'Because you live'**

Burt and Carole got home around five thirty from there weekend away and Kurt offered to make dinner but they ended up ordering Italian anyway.

After the family dinner that night Finn and Carole were doing the dishes which left Burt and Kurt aline to talk without any interruptions.

"uh, dad?" Kurt said unsure of how to start the painful conversation.

"Yeah Kiddo, whats up?" Burt paused the game he taped and turned his gaze to his son.

"I don't know how to word this so I'm just going to come right out and say it" Kurt said quickly

"Can I transfer to Dalton Academy?" Kurt said quietly gazing down at the floor.

"but Kurt why?" Burt put an are around his son's shoulder "We got rid of karofsky, you said it yourself that school was okay again."

Burt took in his sons appearance, odd, his hair was a mess, and his skin wasn't that clear

"School was great but," Kurt looked up to his dad tear's escaping at the mere memory. "he's coming back, the board repelled his expulsion, I don't want to see his face everyday and get harassed. I just want to feel happy and safe and not flinch every time I walk around a corner, or be slammed into lockers anymore" he leaned his head against his dads shoulder.

"But Kurt its two hours away, how could they just let this happen?" Burt was angry and concerned for his son "Do you want me to go talk to Figgins again."

"No" Kurt answered "There's nothing He can do" Kurt sighed closing his eyes

"I'll talk to Carole about okay. I'm not saying Yes or No, just yet. You can stay home tomorrow if you don't feel like going to school okay? We'll tell you by tomorrow" he squeezed his sons shoulder.

"okay, and dad?" Kurt asked slightly relieved

"Kurt?"

Kurt dropped his volume "Could you maybe not mention this to Finn please? If you do let me go, I want to be the one to tell my friends not him and if you don't then you'll just get him worked up over nothing so please?" Kurt asked getting to his feet

"okay I promise" Burt unpaused his game and it claimed his attention

xxxxx

David was sitting on his best friends bed when he received a text from the one Kurt Hummel

**'Hey. So I talked to my dad about transferring and he said he'd think about it and I'll get an answer by tomorrow' – K**

David looked up from his phone Blaine was sitting on his bed with his guitar on his lap plucking a tune that sounded a lot like teenage dream while staring off into space. While Wes was sprawled out on the ground finishing his history assignment grumbling that no one was helping him.

Choosing to ignore that comment David typed a replied to Kurt

**' Hey that's great, if he says yes will you be boarding?' - D**

**'Yup, two hours is a long way to go each morning and afternoon, if he says yes I'm thinking of moving in on Wednesday' – K**

**'If you need any help me and Wes are more then happy to come over' – D**

**'Na I should be okay with Finn and dad helping me but could you two meet me on Wednesday with everything?' - K**

**'Absolutely! Text if you have any questions, GTG Blaine's giving me a _Who-are-you-texting-look ;) _as soon as you know text me okay, and Wes and I will plan something to get rid of Blaine. Night Kurt' – D**

**'Okay! Thank you, goodnight' – K**

David closed his phone smiling to himself 'Blaine is going to freak out come Wednesday!' he thought

xxxxxx

Back in the Hummels Kitchen Burt and Carole were talking.

"So that bully of Kurt's is going back to school tomorrow" Burt said gruffly with anger in his voice

Carole dropped the spoon she was holding "Karofsky?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Kurt told me. He's terrified" Burt said gazing at the table

"What did he say to you exactly?" she asked concerned for her stepson

"uh he asked me if he could transfer to that private school two hours away Deltan or whatever its called, he said he doesn't want to go back to McKinley and be terrified of walking around corners and getting slammed into lockers he said he just wants to be happy" he answered shaking his head.

"Deltan? Don't you mean Dalton?" Carole asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Dalton that one, how did you know?" he asked looking up.

"Well... a certain Brother of mine is actually the Head Master there" she said "and I bet if we tell him the situation he'll let Kurt Transfer midterm and get him into the warblers" She continued

"The Warblers? Why would he want to be in a bird club?" Burt asked rather amused by what She had said

"Its there Glee Club silly, So would you like me to call him? I think it would be good for Kurt to be in that kind of environment for a while."

"I think you're right, okay give him a call" Burt said

xxxxxxxx

Kurt fell asleep quickly that night, Tired from his weekend of shenanigans. He didn't even hear Finn come in and go to bed.

He slept dreamlessly that night and was awoken by the sound of Finn slamming the front door on his was to an early football practice.

Groaning he slowly untangled himself from his blankets and headed up stairs into the kitchen to find his dad and Carole eating breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart" Carole said kissing him on the cheek

"Hey Carole, dad" he said smiling sitting down across from his father.

"Kurt are you 100 percent sure you want to transfer?" but asked straight off

"yes," Kurt answered "i can't stay at McKinley anymore" he said

"well you better start packing" Carole smiled at him "I talked to my brother he's the head master of Dalton and we explained everything to him and he's getting everything sorted for you you can move in from Wednesday and start classes next week"

Kurt was speechless "I-i What-huh, Thank you!" Kurt squealed jumping up and pulling Carole into a hug and kissing His father on the head before rushing back down to his room and grabbing his phone to text David.

**'So your Head Master is kinda my uncle, oh and yeah I'm transferring!' - K**

David and Wes were Sitting in the dining hall side by side with there curly haired friend across from them when he got the text. Wes read it over his shoulder and grinned. David typed back

**'We know He came up to Wes, Thad and I today to organize an audition for the warblers for a new student so we put two and two together. But wow HE"S YOUR UNCLE! the things we can get away with, with you on our side' – D**

**'and Blaine still doesn't suspect a thing?'- K**

**'is he still texting you 'courage'?' - D**

Kurt laughed and replied** 'Yup :)' - K**

**'then no he doesn't suspect a thing' – D**

**'Awesome! We'll figure out a plan soon to surprise him, right have a nice day while I pack :P text ya later'- K**

David shook his head laughing to himself while he closed his phone and Blaine gave him a questioning look "Who are you texting" He asked

"uh... my sister! Wants to know if I'm coming home this weekend"

"oh okay" Blaine said and went back to his food

xxxxxxxxxx

Kurt was happy! He was finally safe so whilst packing for his new adventure called Dalton he was singing at the top over his lungs to himself

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
>It's the end of the world in my mind<br>Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call  
><em>

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
>I couldn't see that it was right there<br>But now I know what I didn't know  
><em>

_Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself<br>When nobody else can help because you live boy  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<br>_

Kurt danced around his room getting the things he was going to take with him to his new school and placing them in a neat pile on his bed.

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
>'Cause of you, made it through every storm<br>What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time  
><em>

_I'm so glad I found an angel  
>Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell<br>I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself<br>When nobody else can help because you live boy  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<br>Because you live, I live  
><em>

Kurt was going to Dalton, where he would get to see Blaine everyday! Beautiful gorgeous amazing inspirational wonderful helpful Blaine.

_Because you live, there's a reason why  
>I carry on when I lose the fight<br>I want to give what you've givin' me always  
><em>

_Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself<br>When nobody else can help because you live boy  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<br>_

Kurt didn't stop singing when his phone went off signaling a text message. It was from Blaine

_Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself<br>When nobody else can help  
><em>

**'Courage x – B' Kurt** smiled at his phone

_Because you live boy  
>My world has everything, I need to survive<br>Because you live, I live, I live _

**A/N :YAY! Happy Kurt is singing Jesse McCartney LOL "Because you live" is what that lovely song is called. OMG this chapter was SO hard to right I kept getting stuck ughh so anyway! In the next chapter Goodbyes, Hello's, hugs, tears laughs and songs Oh and some wait for it... JICK! (Jeff + Nick) yaaaaay :) so I hope you enjoyed this cause it was a little bitch to write if you have any suggestions please tell me!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Of Endings, new beginnings & Skyscrapers

**Disclamier: I still don't own glee *le sigh* if I did Sam would still be on the show.**

**This Chapter is for ****j****ememj**** for**** the wonderful reviews 3 **

**Chapter seven.**

**Of Endings, new beginnings and Skyscrapers.**

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday afternoon and Kurt found himself sitting in his car in the McKinley school parking lot waiting for Karofsky to leave for the day and only getting out when the car was completely out of sight.<p>

When he arrived at the music room and pushed open the door. They were talking about that weeks assignment but Kurt really wasn't listening. Mr Shue stopped talking and turned to face Kurt, Burt had Called him so he knew why Kurt was here.

"Okay guys, Kurt has something to say" Mr Shue said gesturing for him to come forward. Taking a shake breath he stepped forward to face his friends.

"I honestly Don't know how to say this so." He started singing

_I don't wanna fall out  
>But we're all out of time<br>(Is this over?)  
>(Don't want an ending)<br>In one day  
>No way you'll be mine<br>(Is this over?)  
>(Don't want an ending)<br>_

All of new directions were looking very confused at one another.

_My heart is running on empty_  
><em>One more day and then i go<em>  
><em>Yeah, the time goes on now<em>  
><em>Don't ask me how<em>  
><em>I don't know<em>  
><em>I'll be home tomorrow<em>  
><em>About a thousand miles too far away?<em>  
><em>Say you won't forget and I'll be okay<em>

_At least tonight  
>It's just you and me and honestly<br>That's everything i need_

_I don't wanna fall out_  
><em>But we're all out of time<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>In one day<em>  
><em>No way you'll be mine<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>

_Tonight's the countdown_  
><em>'Till the day I'm not around<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>And I'm gone<em>  
><em>And you're on with our lives<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>I don't want an ending<em>

_Don't want an ending..._

Puck leaned over to Finn and whispered "Dude what the hell is he saying?"

To which Finn replied "I have no idea."

_The days turn to hours  
>And it's just a moment before they go<br>I'm scared to say goodbye,  
>'Cause what's after that?<br>I don't know._

_As the years look past us_  
><em>If we lose track,<em>  
><em>Or lose the fight,<em>

_I will search forever_  
><em>To find a way back..<em>

_To tonight_  
><em>Where it's just you and me and honestly<em>  
><em>That's everything I need<em>

_I don't wanna fall out_  
><em>But we're all out of time<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>In one day<em>  
><em>No way you'll be mine<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>

_Tonight's the countdown_  
><em>'Til the day I'm not around<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>And I'm gone<em>  
><em>And you're on with our lives<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>I don't want an ending<em>

Kurt was crying now from the looks on his friends faces, they either looked Confused or upset.

_We said "see ya later"  
>But I know there's no way we're<br>Around here again (yeah)  
>And every until next time<br>Feels like one bad punch line  
>And I don't want that again<em>

_I don't wanna fall out_  
><em>But we're all out of time<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>In one day<em>  
><em>No way you'll be mine<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>

_I don't wanna fall out_  
><em>But we're all out of time<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>In one day<em>  
><em>No way you'll be mine<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>

Kurt Belted out the last bit to the song keeping his gaze down trying to pull himself together.

_Tonight's the countdown  
>'Til the day we're not around<em>

_(Is this over?)_  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>And I'm gone<em>  
><em>And you're on with our lives<em>  
><em>(Is this over?)<em>  
><em>(Don't want an ending)<em>  
><em>(No) I<em>  
><em>Don't want an ending<em>  
><em>(All out of time)<em>  
><em>Don't want an ending<em>  
><em>Don't want an ending<em>

When he ended the song there was silence. Mr Shue came and stood next to him patting him on the back giving him the courage to look up at his friends.

Finn was out of his seat first "Dude what the hell was that?" Kurt flinched at the harshness in his voice. And spoke quietly "That was me saying goodbye."

there were gasps and a whole lot of "Whats?" and one "You can't be serious?"

"As you probably know Karofskys back at school." Kurt said. "And if he's here then I can't be. I don't want to be terrified to come to school everyday. I don't want to get thrown in a dumpster or given a Slushie facial everyday. I don't want to be scared to walk around corners and I don't want to be slammed against lockers everyday." Kurt stated. "Now I know what your going to say that you can protect me but the truth is you can't so I'm transferring to Dalton Academy as of tomorrow."

"I think everyone here understands and respects your decision Kurt and we'll always be here for you." Mr Shue said looking at New Directions.

"Porcelain! I heard you were transferring so I took the liberty to empty out your locker for you." Sue entered the room with a box under her arm.

"Uh thank you Coach." Kurt said slightly embarrassed.

"Sweet Porcelain, make sure that hobbit boy you had in your locker takes care of you and if you ever need anything just give me a call." She said handing over the box she walked out of the room.

After that the group said there goodbyes and promised that they would all meet up on some weekends. Finn and Kurt went home and Kurt went down to his room to make sure he packed everything he needed for tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxx

That night Blaine text him.

**'Hey! How are you holding up? Hows school?' - B**

Kurt thought for a moment.

**'Hey, yeah, I'm okay, just been hiding from certain people' – K**

**'Everything will be okay :) COURAGE! Hey do you wanna hang out tomorrow after glee?' - B**

**'Uh I'll get back to you on that I can't remember if I'm meant to be going shopping with cedes, I'll let you know by the time you have warblers tomorrow.' – K**

Perfect Kurt thought I now have a plan!

**'Okay well its pretty late, hopefully i'll see you tomorrow! Goodnight Kurt x' – B**

Kurt smiled to himself 'tomorrows going to be a interesting day.'

**'I hope so too! Night x' – K**

**xxxxxx**

The next morning when Kurt woke the house was empty, it was 9.30 he would be leaving in an hour to go to Dalton, his dad and Carole had to work so couldn't see him off, but he likes it better this way, it was easier.

He got up and showered did his hair and his skin routine then went and had breakfast while sending a text to David.

**'Leaving my place at 10.30 be at Dalton at around 12.30' – K**

**'okay! Blaine's all taken care of :) and you're ready for your audition today? All the warblers apart from Blaineybear know :) this is going to be fun!' - D **

Kurt laughed.

**'He is going to freak! Yup I'm ready :) I'm heading out now so I'll see you soon!' - K**

He put away his Phone and headed outside locking the door behind him.

In his car he pulled out his iPod from his messenger bag and plugged it in, scrolling through until he found a play list called Blaine, He set off on his journey!

Xxxxxx

Two hours later he was standing on the front steps of his new school. Taking a deep breath he entered the towering building and looked around in awe.

Everything from the Ceiling to the polished Wooden Floors looked elegant right in front of him was a big marble staircase that looked like it should be out of an old romantic movie, the entry way was so spacious, and it was so quiet you could here a pin drop.

A door to the Right swung open and out popped a tall man wearing a black suit.

"Ah you must be Kurt! Wonderful to meet you my boy! My name is Neil Hudson! And I'm the head master here" he smiled down at Kurt.

"Seeing as we're practically family you can call me Neil and anything you ever need whether it be a day pass or whatever don't be afraid to come and talk to me, Carole told me what happened at your old school and that's just terrible but your safe here and we've got you a really nice room mate his names... um uh something Carson his name always slips my mind"

"It wouldn't happen to be David would it?" Kurt asked

"Yes! David! That's the one, so you know the boy?" Neil looked intrigued.

"yeah, him and his bestfriend-"

"Wesley! That boys a character! So I take it you also know Blaine Anderson then?" Neil asked.

"Well Actually Blaine is my Bestfriend, he helped me through everything back at McKinley. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for him" Kurt said looking down. Neil caught on and got his paperwork for him "So your in Taylor house which is at the back of the school, you can drive around and David should be waiting for you! Your time tables there as well and you don't start until next week! David will explain everything else to you I'm sure."

Neil walked him back to the door and said "you will be happy here Kurt, it will take a while to get use to but with David, Wes and Blaine as friends it won't take to long. Now off you go! Get settled in."

"Thank you so much Neil." Kurt said and walked back to his car.

Neil smiled to himself and made a mental note to talk to Blaine tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

"Kurtie!" David yelled running up to him and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey David!" Kurt laughed.

"You're here! This is going to be awesome." He said grabbing one of the two bags that were in the back of Kurt's car.

The inside of Taylor house was like the inside of the main building. With high ceilings and wooden floors. The staircase was smaller and was on the left hand side wall. Walking into the first room on the right was a lounge with a big fire place on the far side, the room had bookshelves and lots of couches and tables "So this Lounge is like a study room if you want piece and quiet then this room is ideal"

"And then the room behind the stairs is a storage room for musical costumes and nickknacks" The two then entered the back room on the left which looked like the study room but had a plasma screen TV with gaming consoles and DVD's on the many shelves around the room, there was another huge fireplace with many couches around the room.

"The last room on this floor is the Kitchen" Kurt's eyes lit up. "But you can wait for Blaine to take you in there because I've heard about you and Kitchens and I don't want to have to Drag you out of there by your ankles" Kurt just laughed at this and followed David back to the stairs where they went up two flights of stairs "This is the junior level, the one below was the freshman and sophomore and on the next level is the seniors and head boy dorms."

They walked along the corridor until they came to number 22 "okay! So this is us and room 21-" he pointed back over Kurt shoulder. "Is Wes and Blaine's room. So we're neighbors."

Kurt smiled as he entered his new room. In the far corners there were two double beds the right one had not been made. Kurt guessed this was his side of the room. Next to them was a bed side table. There were two desks along the opposite walls one filled with papers the other completely bare. There was a couch and a coffee table off to the right and on the left there was a door, there was also a smaller door in between the two beds.

"So the left side of the room is yours." David said. "The door on the left is our bathroom and the small one at the back is Narnia."

"Narnia? Really" Kurt asked letting sarcasm color his voice.

"Hey, its big enough to be" David said setting the bag he was carrying down in the tidy bed.

xxxx

By the time Kurt and David finished setting up Kurt's side of the room it was three in the afternoon.

"Right so warblers is at 3/30 on Wednesday, so you ready to go?" David asks.

"What if I don't get in?" Kurt asks nervously.

"Kurt relax! We watched you videos from New Directions you have an amazing voice." David said as they headed out the door.

"You watched our videos?" Kurt said eyes widening.

"Uh Yeah Blaine wanted to find out more on this 'Gorgeous' spy, so we did a little digging and yeah." David said scratching the back of his head.

They entered the auditorium through the back door and walked onto the stage talking some more, until the back doors opened and some warblers trailed in down to the front row and sat down, Wes showed up beside Kurt and pulled him into the wings just in time as Blaine walked through the door thankfully Kurt was out of sight.

Once everybody was seated Wes got them all quite "Okay guys" he couldn't keep the grin off his face "I know we don't usually let people audition half way through the year but this guys been through a lot and he's really nice and yeah."

Blaine wasn't really paying attention he was too busy watching his phone waiting for a text from Kurt, so he didn't notice Kurt himself walk across the stage and sit down at the piano.

Kurt started playing the intro to the song watching Blaine with a smirk on his face thinking 'He;s waiting from a text from me.' it was only when Kurt started singing that he dropped his phone and his head snapped up. He knew that voice well.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<br>_

Blaine was in shock. 'WHY WOULD HE NOT TELL ME HE'S TRANSFERRING?' then he looked up at his two best friend who had big grins on there faces 'They did this' I bet you.'

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
><em>

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_ ]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>_

Kurt poured everything into the song. All the things he couldn't say back at McKinley to the people who tormented him and always brought him down. Blaine noticed this, he also noticed the genuine smile on Kurt's face.

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear yeah<br>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
>But I'm closer to the clouds up here<br>_

'WOAH HOLD UP! Kurt has to be boarding! Ohh My GOD school just got 100000x better' Blaine's mind was going at 1000 miles an hour with all the possibilities that were now possible.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper <em>

Once the song ended Blaine was out of his seat and on the stage pulling Kurt into a hug before the last note on the piano stopped ringing "Oh my god Kurt that was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you were transferring?" Blaine gushed out into his shoulder.

"Surprise?" Kurt said "I was going to tell you but Wes and David wanted to freak you out." Kurt smiled looking at the approaching boys.

"well wow Kurt after that performance we're pleased to say..." then David and Wes spoke together

"Welcome to the warblers!"

xxxx

What nobody saw was a blonde and brunette haired boy, both wearing identical evil grins from the doorway. "Fresh meat" Jeff said and Nick replied "Oh this is going to be FUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my god I started writing this at 10.30 this morning and now its 9pm you guys better love me! Anywho! I hope you liked it! the songs in here are 'don't want an ending' by sam tsui (i changed some of the words so it makes more sense) and 'Skyscraper' by demi lovato. Now the story really starts. In the next chapter: A movie night and some homesickness OH and Nick and Jeff are up to no good. MWAHAHAHA**


	8. Not an update sorry!

**Hey guys sorry to do this to you!**  
><strong>my internet got cut two days ago and i was planning on updating that night when i got home from school but i couldn't so now i'm having to transfer all of my documents and stuff to a school computer which is extremely annoying i shall update tomorrow with one maybe two chapters then not until after next week (depending if i get internet back fingers crossed)<strong>  
><strong>so please bare with me!<strong>

**I love you all**

**hugs and butterfly kisses**

**Steph xox**

**36**


	9. Movie Night & Something Strange

**A/N: I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry! Finally got my internet back! HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH and I really didn't get the chance to update at school or what not, BUT! I'm on summer holidays now! *virtual-high-five***

**I shall update more! (well more like update the stuff that i've written) And if I don't its because I have gone to America to kidnap I certain Chris Colfer because he's so damn cute and I want to have a tea party with him :) I promise i'll update more xD **

**Anywho! on with the show!**

**Disclaimer! : I still don't own glee but if I did Brittany and Mike would be really annoyingly hilarious and whenever someone is having an intimate conversation they would appear out of nowhere and dance all up in there grills and then walk off like nothings happened!**

**BAM! Enjoy!**

**Chapter eight**

**Movie night and something strange.**

"Wow!" Kurt exclaimed walking into the dining hall, it was the same as the dorms high ceilings and very spacious Kurt wonders if the designer of this place was in love with dark maple stained walls because, quite frankly all of the walls in the school are that color. Scattered throughout the hall there are tables, on the left hand side there are small tables with armchairs like you would find in a cafe and then everywhere else there are dinner tables that seat four each with its own salt and pepper shaker.

The boys stepped up to get there food. And then made there way to the table where Wes and David were. Kurt sitting next to Wes while Blaine slid into the seat next to David.

"So when did you put this plan together?" Blaine asked Wes and David.

David looked at Kurt and said. "Well when you went to get coffee on the weekend Kurt asked me about Dalton and then from what I told him and from what he already knew from you he decided to transfer it was completely his decision, I just wanted to freak you out so I told him not to tell you."

"So what house are you boarding in? I really hope its not Carter, there not the nicest people in the world that house has mainly jocks in it. Bartley is alright though there are just nerds in there." Blaine said looking towards Kurt.

"I'm in Taylor" Kurt smiled as Blaine's eyes lit up, Kurt continued. "Yeah I've got this really annoying roommate I believe his names David" Kurt sniggered at David who was wearing a shocked face "I'm kidding, lighten up" Kurt laughed

David just shrugged and continued his conversation with Wes.

"This school is going to be really good for you Kurt" Blaine smiled softly and then announced "So Movie Night in Wes's and My room?"

xxxxxxx

After dinner they went back to Taylor and up to their rooms.

"Okay so we'll set up everything, you should change into something comfortable and come over in fifteen minutes or so." Wes said to Kurt and David. They parted going into there rooms. Once inside Kurt checked his phone and saw a row of texts from his New Directions, he wondered what their rehearsal was like that day, without him. His mood dampened and he fell face first onto his bed and sighed deeply.

"Hey," David said looking at the back of Kurt's head "Whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Kurt lied putting on his best fake smile that David saw right through but let it slide and went into there wardrobe pulling out sweatpants and a jumper for him and from Kurt stuff he got his only pair of sweats and a sweater that looked comfy.

"Here, go change" he said putting the clothes down next to Kurt who silently obliged and took his clothes into the bathroom not even caring that the two items should never be worn together in public.

He decided that he didn't need to hide his wrist in front of these boys so he took the bandage off without looking at it, he'd done this before at home but he would always be paranoid that someone would see them 'thank gaga its winter' he thought.

When he emerged from the bathroom David was waiting for him by the door.

"you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Kurt replied.

The two of them walked across the hallway and into Wes and Blaine's room finding the two beds pushed together along the back wall (Their closet was on the right hand wall, making one big long bed, and wes's big flat screen pulled closer so it sat behind the couch.

Wes was sitting on the floor by a bookcase sorting through a stack of DVDs and Blaine was no where to be seen.

"Hey Guys!" Wes said happily "make yourself at home Kurt, Blaine's just gone to the kitchen to get snacks of something." Wes continued.

"That boy and his pudding cups." David said shaking his head at the thought.

Kurt sat down on what he thought was Blaine's bed considering that David was sprawled out on the other one.

"So... what are we watching?" Kurt asked.

David looked up from the other bed "Blaine always picks Disney, I always pick Action and Wes..." David explained with a smirk spreading across his face "always picks horror."

Wes stood up from where he was on the floor grinning. "And today. Wait for it, its...Dead silence!"

Well Damn Kurt thought,

you're in for it now.

Blaine Burst through the door a few minutes later carrying. Pepsi and a bottle of water (for Kurt) some popcorn and a few bags of chips

"Oh, Hey guys." he said as he was putting down the goods onto the floor close to the beds.

"What movie did you pick?" Blaine asked turning to Wes.

"Dead Silence" he answered turning the lights out. Blaine settled himself next to Kurt not noticing his eyes widening as the lights went out or his loud gulp.

"Cool, is this the one with the puppets?" Wes grinned from where he was leaning on the side of his bed because David refused to move. "Sure is."

The movie started off okay for the first two minutes and then BAM. After that Kurt found Blaine's bed spread extremely interesting for a while until he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

"I take it you don't enjoy horror movies." Blaine whispered just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Something like that." Kurt admitted softly. pulling back the blanket and snuggling down because he was cold.

"Don't worry I won't let some strange ass puppet kill you." Blaine said nudging his shoulder with his own.

Kurt's cheeks turned rosy and he giggled slightly. "my hero" he said sarcastically

Needless to say throughout the rest of the movie Kurt was under Blaine's blanket hiding his face when a scary part was coming up.

Blaine thought this was the most adorable thing he had ever seen until Kurt actually squealed and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

As the movie finished Wes turned the lights on while everyone stretched, Kurt untangled himself from Blaine's blanket and stood up "Well I now have a phobia of puppets" he announced shaking his head "thanks Wes" the boy in question had plastered an innocent look on his face as if to say 'what? My fault? You weren't even watching the movie.'

"So when do you start classes?" Blaine asked curiously

"not until Monday" Kurt answered "that gives me time to get settled in and find my way are around this castle" he continued looking at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

It was only nine and Kurt was exhausted.

"okay I think I'll leave before I pass out in here" Kurt yawned getting off the bed.

"Okay, well if you need anything just text hobbit over there" Wes said pointing to Blaine "and he'll come running." Wes sniggered at Blaine's blush.

"Goodnight Merry" he nodded to David, "Pippin" he nodded to Wes, "Frodo" he said with a smirk on his face nodding to Blaine. As he turned to leave he heard a chorus of "Bye Sam." Kurt giggled to himself before saying in his best sarcastic voice "Bitch please I'm legolas." then he walked out.

"That bastard did not just call me Pippin." Wes exclaimed while David and Blaine doubled over in laughter.

XxxXXxXx

After he showered, moisturized and cleaned his teeth Kurt slid into his brand new bed, new sheets, new pillow, new room. New Everything.

It was finally starting to sink in for Kurt. This was the farthest away from home he'd ever been by himself. Everything was strange and new, it didn't feel like home. He rolled over the face the wall and finally let the tears fall.

'Why am I crying? I'm safe here, I have friends, I'm already in their Glee club and Blaine's right across the hall.' Yeah things were looking up for Kurt Hummel... but still...

He fell asleep soon after that.

xxxxxxx

David came in a while later after finishing his homework with the other boys.

Kurt's bedside lamp was on so the boy silently tiptoed over to it but before turning it off he got a look at Kurt's face. His cheeks were flushed and tear stained and his eyes were red and puffy. Shaking his head he turned off the light and padded over to his own bed making a mental note to talk to Blaine in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxx

the next morning David Wes and Blaine were sitting in the dinning room when David remembered last night.

"Hey Blaine, would it be okay if you and I traded rooms tonight?" David asked him the next morning at breakfast. He left Kurt to sleep because he didn't have classes.

Blaine's head shot up a look of confusion and concern on his face

"Umm I don't mind" he answered slowly. "but, may I ask why?"

"Its Kurt, when I went back to our room last night he was asleep but he'd been crying. I know you know how hard it is to transfer half way through the year, and I think he really needs some affection right now AKA YOU!" David said shrugging while shoveling cornflakes into his mouth.

"I think your right" Blaine said

"Hey! Has anyone seen Jeff or Nick this morning?" Luke came bounding up to their table and sat down beside Wes

Luke is the head prefect of Taylor, he's average height, slightly tanned and his sandy blonde hair is shaped around his face he looked like the type of person who spent a lot of time at the beach which is funny seeing as they live in Ohio.

"uh, can't say we have sorry." Wes answered.

"Huh? That's odd. Oh well thanks anyway." Luke said standing up and walking out.

Little did they know what Jeff and Nick were up to back at Taylor house.

**Dun Dun Fucking Dun!**

**Hey look! A preview AWESOME!**

The dorm halls of Taylor house were silent, the sun was streaming through the window at the end of the hall casting shadows of what appeared to be boys, one tall and one short. The shadows moved quickly pausing every now and then to glance round corners. The boys finally came to a stop outside a door that stood slightly ajar. The shorter of the two slowly eased the door open and popped his head round the door to see if what they were looking for was there. It was. He silently entered the room motioning for his companion to follow making there way towards... A sleeping form. They glanced and each other with matching grins. Operation confuse the fuck out of the new kid was now underway


	10. Attic Attack

**Greetings! Please don't hurt me, my computer crashed and I finally got a laptop so I don't get kicked off by my family anymore :) ughhh I lost everything from my big comp so I'm starting from scratch please bare with me in this madness**

**once again I do not own glee, if I did Tina would have lines .**

**enjoy mutha uckers :)**

* * *

><p>The dorm halls of Taylor house were silent, the sun was streaming through the window at the end of the hall casting shadows of what appeared to be boys, two boys, one tall and one short. The shadows moved quickly pausing every now and then to glance round corners. The boys finally came to a stop outside a door that stood slightly ajar. The shorter of the two slowly eased the door open and popped his head round the door to see if what they were looking for was there. It was. He silently entered the room motioning for his companion to follow making there way towards... A sleeping form. They glanced and each other with matching grins. Operation confuse the fuck out of the new kid was now underway. Little did they know what they were in for.<p>

* * *

><p>Today for Blaine school took too long. Every class was as dull as a plain toothbrush and he just didn't want to be there. Not that Kurt had anything to do with this... no, of course not. But there was something about this day that seemed strange and Blaine just couldn't put his finger on it.<p>

Lunch time had just rolled around and he was heading from English to the Dining hall to meet up with Wes and David, like he did everyday, when a streak of yellow and brown went whizzing past laughing like two crackheads in a candy store. Nick and Jeff behavior was not unusual but they had to be part of what ever the hell was going on.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

David : 'Hey man, is Kurt with you? He's not in the commons and he's not in out dorm room, was going to invite him to join us for lunch.'

Blaine was confused, he glanced out of the near by window to see that the sunny morning had transformed into a horrible stormy afternoon, Kurt wouldn't have possibly left Taylor in this weather, would he?

Blaine: 'Stay there. I'm coming over.'

xxxKurtsPOVxxx

Waking up was odd, really odd, it was cold and dark and my bed didn't seem like a bed at all, in fact it fell strangely like the floor which is strange because the floor in my dorm is covered in carpet not, well, DUST! The first thing that went through my head was I obviously fell out of bed and rolled under it, but when I eventually opened my eyes I could tell that was not the case. Sitting up my eyes started to adjust to the darkness and I got even more confused. 'this wasn't my dorm room!'

Now everyone has different fears, I'm well aware of this and mine just so happens to be the dark.

Reaching out like a blind man my hand found something cold and solid I could instantly tell it was a flash light. Now I know what you're thinking how the hell does a gay kid in Ohio know that quickly what a flash light feels like, and its not because its kind of the same size... NO! stop right there... its because my dad liked to go camping when I was little. NOT anything sexual... O.O... and well because i usually always have one close, hence the phobia.

Anyway, after turning it on I calmed down a bit to looking around I notice a couple of things

One: A bunch of old looking keys

Two: My Phone (surprisingly)

Three: An Umbrella (what the actual fuck!)

Four: A folded up piece of paper

unfolding the paper I noticed it was a letter. And it read.

_Dearest tweetiepie_

_If you are reading this CONGRATULATIONS! You finally woke up! You sleep like the dead seriously getting you from your room to where you are now was so easy._

_So... Welcome to Taylor! Here we're kind of insane, but we're sure you'll get use to it... eventually._

_Seeing as you don't have class today we placed you here because we didn't want you to get bored and adventures are fun! You're somewhere no one goes a lot hence the dust and cobwebs and stuff. Now the keys open doors obviously and the umbrella's for... well use you imagination on that one. We left you your phone because we're really not that mean._

_Oh and tweetiepie if you're not out by 8pm we'll tell loverboy. Wes and David where you are._

_Okay! Have fun! Please don't kill us._

_Agent 3&6. :)_

I stood up with a groan taking my phone with me. It was now five in the evening I had pretty much slept the entire day and was feeling a bit disoriented, the one thing going through my mind was who the hell are agent 3&6 and why is my name tweetiepie, then I noticed I had three missed calls and 5 text from Blaine.

12.15pm: 'Hey Kurt where are you at? We're going to get lunch and were wondering if you wanted to come with.' – B

1.04pm 'I'm going back to class, you must be busy, text me when you can.' - B

3.26pm 'Kurt are you lost? I'll come find you. ;)' - B

4.45pm 'I'm starting to worry Kurt please text me back.' -B

5.01pm 'Kurt! If you don't text me back soon im gonna call your brother. Come on where are you? I'm really worried.' – B

deciding that Blaine wasn't joking about calling my brother i quickly called Blaine.

The phone rang once.

"Kurt where the hell are you? I've been worried sick." Blaine's voice had panic written all over it.

"Sorry." i said " I've only just woken up."

"how is that even possible? I'm in your dorm with Wes and David right now" Blaine sounded frustrated.

"I don't know okay, I just woke up in a dark weird place on a dusty floor with my phone, a flash light, a bunch of keys, an umbrella and a note from agent 3&6 whoever the hell they are and my back is killing me" Kurt whined getting upset again.

"Agent 3&6?" Blaine asked eyes widening at the names.

"yeah please tell me you know whats happening, or where i am. I really don't like the dark" Kurt whimpered "the only thing from keeping me from breaking down is this flashlight and I'm afraid the batteries will run out" Kurt voice was getting smaller with every word.

"okay, just stay calm for me okay" Blaine said softly into the receiver trying to keep Kurt from freaking out.

Through the phone I could here Blaine say something to Wes and David about going to get someone called Jeff and Nick.

If I wasn't so freaked out about how the dark was going to eat me I would have walked around and tried to find a way out, but I just stumbled over to the nearest corner so i could see if anything came towards me.

"Blaine I don't like this" I sank back down and pulled his knees to his chest. Gripping the flash light painfully tight in his hand.

"we're looking for Jeff and Nick as we speak, just hang in there."

* * *

><p>"throughout the day Jeff and Nick thought it was crack up that they managed to move Kurt to the attic without him waking up. They thought he would enjoy something to do so he wasn't bored, they did expect three boys to burst into there room demanding where Kurt was and they planned on not telling them well that was until they heard what Blaine was saying into his phone.<p>

"Kurt, honey, calm down take a deep breath and then say that again."

"The flash lights stopped working?"

"okay deep breaths Kurt okay? Kurt? Kurt!"

Blaine looked at his phone to see it had also died. He glared at the two confused boys in front of him.

"Where the hell is he?" Blaine's voice was dangerous and full of anger.

"Whats wrong with him?" Jeff asked looking concerned for the first time that day.

"Whats wrong is that you put a boy who is literally terrified of the dark in his own personal nightmare!" both boys looked guilty at this while Blaine continued.

"And to top it off the flash light you left him just stopped working and my phone died!" Blaine rushed out

"Now if you idiots wouldn't mind telling us where he is-"

"room 9 in the attic we're really sorry we didn't think-" David cut them off "You never do." and then the three of them took off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt was a mess, no flash light and no Blaine to keep him calm he couldn't breathe couldn't see all he could hear was his wild heart beat.<p>

He never used to be scared of the dark, no this phobia started when he was eight. Him and his mother were on the way home from his dance recital. The roads were icy and Elizabeth lost control of the car while going around a hairpin bend. The car plunged off the side of the road, rolled and down a steep ditch, the car ended up wrapped around a tree. Killing Elizabeth instantly, it was late, pitch black and no one was around to find them. Kurt was stuck in the car all night crying out for help which didn't come until the next day in the afternoon. Kurt surprisingly only broke his arm and had a few cuts and bruises. But the accident left him traumatized and ever since then scared of the dark.

* * *

><p>Blaine tore through the attic as he reached room 9 he slowed down and pushed the door open. It was dark. Really dark there were 12 rooms in the attic and room 9 one of the two in the middle without windows. The lights switch didn't work either. The only light Blaine could make out was Kurt's phone that was in the far corner. Slowly he made his way over to it. From a closer distance he could see Kurt, he was lying on the floor curled in a ball with his arms over the back of his head and his eyes squeezed shut tightly, the poor boy was having a panic attack his whole body was shaking and was having trouble breathing normally<p>

Blaine swiftly knelt down beside Kurt and put a hand on his back rubbing comforting circles, Kurt didn't even seem to notice. Wes and David showed up then and they had managed to find some flash lights that worked and were trying there best to get the space which Kurt was in lit up.

"Kurt, sweetie, can open your eyes, we got some more flash lights its not so dark anymore" Kurt's eyes shot open at hearing Blaine's voice.

"Blaine" Kurt panted out, calming down enough to sit up "get me the fuck out of here."

* * *

><p>When the boys got Kurt back to his room he immediately opened the window and sank down into a ball onto the window seat. The three boys were looking at him with kind, concerned eyes. He knew he would have to tell them about what happened when he was little but first things first he needed to plan how to get back at Jeff and Nick.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ugh this is horrible . my chapter that i lost was so so so much better, anyway i'm going to try and update once a week from now till i get busy with school again :)<strong>

**Happy Valentines day sweeties i love you all to pig farts and back 3**


End file.
